


Cosmic Love

by kmbadw0lf



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmbadw0lf/pseuds/kmbadw0lf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot Malora fanfic written to the lyrics of Florence + the Machine's "Cosmic Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is actually my very first fanfic! And so constructive criticism is greatly encouraged and appreciated

_"Cosmic Love"_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

Maleficent was sixteen when she was told that she was given a true love’s kiss, yet it did not take her long to realize that no such thing existed. It took her not much longer to turn her heart as cold as ice, as tough as stone, and as strongly guarded as the border of the Moors.

However, Aurora was also sixteen when she proved Maleficent wrong. Now all that Maleficent sees in her heart is her sweet Beastie, so pure and so loved.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

Once Aurora had to leave the comfort and magic of the Moors for many days, weeks, even months for the greedy and sinful human kingdom that she had full responsibility for as their queen. Maleficent waited for many, many nights in her grand tree, always hopeful that her sweet Aurora will come back to her. However, she could not ignore a dull ache in the heart that told her that one day Aurora may never come back to her. That one day her Beastie will have chosen to live the remainder of her life in the cold, castle walls, maybe even taking Philip as her king. Yet Maleficent always waited, and, in turn, Aurora always came back. And they always found themselves back into each others arms, and wings, like long lost lovers. 

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_

_So darkness I became_

A time came when Aurora was frightful. She could not sleep, even when wrapped in the warm embrace of her dark faerie’s wings. She grew to be afraid of many things. She was afraid of being an unworthy queen to both humans and fae. She was afraid that she would lose touch with the magic and purity of the Moors as she spent more and more time in her cold, dark castle with the humans. Most of all, Aurora was afraid that one day, she will have lost Maleficent. On that night when Aurora became afraid of many things, Maleficent reaffirmed to Aurora that she knew no such thing would ever happen. Maleficent reminded her Beastie that their love was true and no power on Earth can stop it. She promised that their love would last until the end of time. Under the witness of the moon and glistening stars, Maleficent and Aurora shared a night that they will forever cherish, a night when they melted into each other's bodies and souls, becoming one.

_I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map_

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

And so throughout the years that passed, Maleficent and Aurora always found each other no matter the distance or time apart. Queen Aurora, along with Maleficent, the Protector of the Moors, brought about everlasting peace. Their reign resulted in the prosperity of both human and fae kingdoms. More importantly, their reign, melded with their true love, resulted in a single heir.Their child was a healthy girl who had the fair hair and complexion of the queen along with the graceful horns and breathtaking wings that belonged to her faerie mother. When Aurora's time as queen had exhausted, the child had gladly taken over, following in Aurora's footsteps and becoming a great queen her mother once was to both kingdoms.

With their child on the throne, Maleficent and Aurora spent the remainder of their lives together within the magic and purity of the Moors. They had found true love within in each other many years ago, and they never let go of it since.


End file.
